AN INTERESTING END TO THE LAST GAME OF THE SEASON
by lttlelola
Summary: one of the first H/D stories i have written. It is based on a piece on piece of art i received for an LJ fest. Harry/Draco with mention of Ron/Hermione.


Authors Note- Ok. so I got a LOVELY piece of art as my gift for a round of HD Holidays on live journal 2 years ago, and it just screamed; "FLUFF FIC ME! FLUFF FIC ME!" So after some correspondance with the wonderful artist, **irya_angelus** I got to work on a little piece of fluff with the two lovely lovely sexy wizards. Here's the fic, I hope you all enjoy as I do not usually write H/D. to see the wonderful piece of art go to **http : // community . livejournal . com /hd _ holidays /59877 . html **(just remove the spaces.)

"How the bloody hell is that possible?" Ron asked his gaze throwing AK across the pitch.

"How is what possible Ron?" Hermione asked as she came down the stairs onto the pitch behind him.

"Malfoy! He looks so bloody perfect." Ron growled his voice dripping contempt.

Hermione looked across the Quidditch pitch where the Slytherin team was landing. "And damn sexy too." Hermione muttered making Ron turn and gape at her. Hermione shrugged. "What? He is."

"You're my girlfriend!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Ron, "That may be, but when have you ever known me not to speak my mind? Come on, lets go congratulate Harry on his final Quidditch victory as the Gryffindor Seeker." Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him across to their best friend.

~_~

Harry looked out across the pitch; he was still hovering on his broom, wanting the night to never end. It was hard to believe that 3 weeks ago he'd defeated 'moldy shorts' as Fred and George had dubbed him, but he had. It was also hard to believe that tomorrow morning he'd be departing Hogwarts for the last time as a student. There was so much he had wanted to do after defeating Voldemort. So much that right now, he just had no reason to. That was what surprised his friends, they'd expected Harry to suddenly be normal, to put it all behind him. He couldn't do that. He didn't _want_ to do that. There was so much about Hogwarts he never wanted to forget.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry nodded to his two best friends. "What did you guys think of the game?"

"You did great Harry!" Hermione smiled a huge grin that said 'I'm proud of you'. After the war Hermione had gotten a maternal streak the size of Molly Weasley's, and Harry couldn't be happier.

"Ron?" Harry said curiously.

Ron looked at Harry "Yeah mate?"

"What's wrong? You're staring into space." Harry's voice relayed the worry and amusement he felt.

Hermione smirked, and slapped Ron upside the head. "He's staring at Malfoy. He has been since the game ended."

Harry looked at Hermione "Malfoy? Why would Ron be staring at that git?"

Hermione looked at where Draco stood talking animatedly with Fred, George, and Oliver, who was more wrapped up in George than he was in what Malfoy was saying. Hermione smiled "I think it may either be the shock that he's talking to a Weasley, or the shock that George and Oliver are wrapped around each other like candy. Then of course there's always the fact that Draco managed to play an entire game of Quidditch and in the end looks better than he did when it started."

Harry followed Hermione's gaze. "How the bloody hell did he manage to make sweat look sexy?" Harry muttered to no one but himself.

However that didn't stop Hermione from hearing it. "Harry even _I_ don't know the answer to that." Hermione said with a smile grin patting Harry on the back and dragging Ron down the pitch to his brothers.

Harry watched Hermione in shock. "She wasn't supposed to hear that." Harry muttered, not noticing Draco had gone missing from the group. Harry turned and was blinded by the flash of a reporter's camera, and deafened by the shouted questions. Without thinking Harry immediately cast a privacy bubble around himself, smiling a little when the invisible shield shoved the reporters back.

"Good work Potter."

Harry spun his broom so fast he nearly toppled off. "Malfoy. How did you manage to get in the bubble?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't ask me. I was coming to talk to you when I got pulled in."

Harry frowned, since the war his magic had been acting strangely. He never noticed it was only around Draco when it did. "Sorry about that."

Draco looked at Harry with a smirk. "No harm done." At Harry's blank look, Draco busied himself adjusting his robes. "I am still the picture of perfection. Not even a wrinkle."

Harry chuckled. "Not even after that game. You fought so hard and yet you managed to come out of it looking perfect."

"It's a blessing the Malfoy family possesses."

Harry smiled. "Nice game. I'd have figured you'd catch the snitch tonight, our last game and all. Then when interviewed you could've said you let me win all these years because you felt sorry for the poor little orphan raised by Muggles." Harry's voice went bitter as it always did when he mentioned the Dursley's. He never noticed Draco's eyes go hard.

"Instead you lost, as you always do." Harry looked down at Draco who was about 3 inches shorter than him, since he was still on the broom. "Oh man. I'm sorry Malfoy, I lost it there for a second." Harry held out his right hand, which was still clutched around the Snitch to Draco. "Here, you deserve the snitch from this game, you did so much during the war." Draco took the snitch and stared at it. Watching as it unfolded it wigs once again; Draco let the snitch fly out of his hand, where as usual it went to hover over around Harry.

As Harry turned to grab the Snitch for Draco, Draco grabbed his leg. When Harry turned around a surprised look on his face Draco pressed his lips against Harry's.

The press went wild, and over where the group of students stood, with Gryffindor, along with Ron and Hermione if the front, there was a dull thump. Harry pulled back a look of surprise on his face. "I heard a thump."

"Weasel fainted."

"Oh"

Draco smirked as Harry was still staring down at him in shock. "You know I was just wondering." Draco trailed off as he seen the Snitch flutter behind Harry.

"You were wondering about what?" Harry asked swinging his leg where Draco still had hold of it.

Draco looked back at Harry; his ever present, 'holier than thou' smirk in place. "Who said I was trying to beat you Potter?"


End file.
